Dionysus
Dionysus is the God of parties, drunkenness, grapes, frenzy, disorder, theater, mysteries, grape-harvest, ecstasy, madness, merrymaking, vegetation, disorderly conduct, intoxication, revelry/entertainment, partying, festivities, drama / dramatic arts, fertility, wine, rituals, religious ecstasy, ritual madness, sexuality, viticulture, the grape vine, fruitfulness, compulsion, resurrection, fruitfulness, vegetation, fertility, merriment, festivals and the arts; Patron of the arts. He is also the son of Zeus. Appearance History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Powers As a son of Zeus, Dionysus is an extremely powerful god. * Prowess in Battle: Dionysus is known to have fought bravely in the first Gigantomachy (while still a demigod), wielding a pine cone-topped thyrsus rod. He helped Hercules take down Otis and Ephialtes, and also took down Clytius together with Hercules and Hecate. Dionysus also participated in the Olympians' massive battle with Typhonin The Last Olympian, though he was defeated and smashed deep into a mountain by the huge Storm Giant. * Chlorokinesis: Dionysus can grow, control, and summon plants, but he prefers grape and strawberry vines. ** Vine Binding: He can bind and suffocate his enemies with grape vines which are incredibly strong and durable, shown when he killed Dr. Thorn and when he trapped Percy and Blackjack in The Titan's Curse. ** Vine Manipulation: In The Battle of the Labyrinth ''Dionysus telekinetically creates a throne of grapevines to sit at the Council of Cloven Elders. ** Vegetation Manipulation *** Chloropoeia *** Fruit, Plant, Tree and Vine Manipulation *** Fertility Manipulation *** Plant Attacks *** Plant Enhancement *** Plant Generation *** Plant Growth Inducement *** Plant Healing ** Grape Vine Control ** Ability to grow grapevines ** '''Plant Grow': * Partying: Dionysus can appear anywhere a party is held. According to Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, his parties are wild and infamous. ** Party Inducement: * Maenad Curse: Despite the fact that Dionysus despises the Maenads, he is obliged to curse anybody who either hurts or kills a single one of them, as revealed in The Demigod Diaries. * Photokinesis (limited): Dionysus can generate an intense purple aura with his power. In The Titan's Curse, the sky was tinged with purple when Dionysus strangled Dr. Thorn. * Levitation: A revealed in The Titan's Curse, Dionysus has the ability to levitate, which he did when confronting Percy and Blackjack on the roof of a nine hundred foot tall building. Dionysus later used this ability in The Battle of the Labyrinth when "walking" with Percy and conversing with him. * Teleportation: As shown in The Titan's Curse, Dionysus can teleport, instantly dissipating and leaving a faint smell of grapes. * Granting Powers: As King Midas mentions in The Lost Hero, Dionysus was able to give him his infamous Golden Touch. * Forced Transformation: Dionysus can turn people into animals. This happened in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when he was kidnapped by pirates by mistake, and he subsequently turned them into dolphins (with them later joining Chrysaor's crew). * Superhuman Strength: Dionysus possesses superhuman strength that is roughly the equivalent of the average Olympian male and can lift about 30 tons. However, in his physical prime, Dionysus was among the physically strongest of his race, even rivaling his half-brother Ares, and could lift about 70 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Dionysus, though no longer in prime physical condition for an Olympian, can still run and move at speeds superior to the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Dionysus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a human being. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Dionysus' physical stamina, much like his strength and speed, have diminished significantly over the centuries. * Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The tissues of his body, like that with other Olympians, have about 3 times the density of the tissues of a human body. This contributes, somewhat, to Dionysus' superhuman strength and weight. * Superhuman Durability: Dionysus' bodily tissues are also much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a human. He can withstand powerful impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. * Immortality: Dionysus, like all other Olympians, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to aging and hasn't physically aged since reaching adulthood. Dionysus is also immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. ** Advanced Rapid Regeneration ** Prime Age Stasis ** Self-Resurrection Factor ** Self-Sustainability ** Asepsis * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Dionysus, like any other Olympian. However, if injured, his godly life-force enables him to heal damaged tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, as with most Olympians, Dionysus cannot regenerate a severed limb or organs without the aid of outside assistance from a god far more adept at magic and/or is far more powerful than himself. * Energy Manipulation: Like most other Olympian deities of prominence, Dionysus is able to control magical forces to a considerable degree on a scale to that of any mortal practitioner of the mystic arts: ** Shapeshifting: Another ability common to the Olympians, including Dionysus, is the ability to change shape. He can transform his physical appearance to resemble another humanoid being, animal, or even inanimate objects. *** ability to grow giant ** Plant Manipulation: Dionysus possesses the ability to manipulate and control the growth of vines and other vegetation bending them to his will. However, Dionysus doesn't practice this power, along with most of his other magical abilities, regularly over the centuries. ** Teleportation: Dionysus can magically teleport himself, other persons, and objects across dimensional barriers, such as from Olympus to Earth. ** Madness Inducing: Dionysus also knows how to place persons under a spell that makes them lose all rational thought and act as if in a maddened, berserker state through the use of certain potions that his victims ingest. He used his knowledge of this to once control the She-Hulk and make her attack her teammates in the Avengers. ** Aerokinesis ** Curse/Spell Manipulation: ** Conjuration ** Energy Blasts ** Illusion Manipulation ** Power Granting ** Resurrection: ** Transformation: * Dimensional Travel: * Metamorphosis: Olympians can alter their physical form into any shape that they can choose. Once Dionysus transformed pirates in dolphins. * Decelerated Aging: * Power Distribution: Once Dionysus gave to Midas the ability to transform in gold everything what he could touch. * Telepathy: ** Astral Projection ** Dream Walking ** Thought Projection ** Psychic Navigation ** Zoopathy * Magic: * Anarchy Inducement: * Bliss & Horror Inducement: * Fertility Manipulation: * Harvest Manipulation: ** Alcokinesis: As the god of wine, Dionysus can manipulate alcohol. However, in the first series he is not allowed to partake in alcohol, with Zeus stripping him of this ability. This ability was, however, apparently finally restored shortly before The Lost Hero, when Dionysus was recalled as the camp director to return to Olympus. *** Alcohol Transformation: He can transform people and objects into anything wine related, as he threatened to do with Percy and Blackjack in The Titan's Curse. *** Alcohol Conjuration: He can conjure any kind of drink, but generally only creates cans of Diet Coke, due to his prohibition to drink any kind of alcoholic beverage. *** Alcohol Immunity: Dionysus is completely immune to the effects of any amount of alcohol. ** Food Manipulation (Grapes/Berries) ** Weather Manipulation *** Season Manipulation **** Season Inducement * Phobikinesis: He can control fear. * Emotion Manipulation: ** Ecstasy Manipulation *** Pleasure Inducement ** Madness / Madness Manipulation: As the god of madness, Dionysus is able to both induce and cure it. *** Frenzy/Insanity Inducement *** Induced Madness: He can induce madness, shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when he instantly drove King Lycurgus insane, and in The Titan's Curse, when Dionysus did the same to Dr. Thorn's minions. *** Curing Madness: Dionysus can cure madness, shown in The Battle of the Labyrinth, when he quickly cured Chris Rodriguez, whom not even nectar and ambrosia could cure. ** Empathy *** Emotion Perception * Advanced Mediumship * Whirling Teleportation * Advanced Mediumship * Essence Reading * Supernatural Aura-Presence * Superhuman Physiology * Psychopomp Physiology ** Afterlife Traveling * Advanced Immunities * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Divine Soul * Enhanced Powers ** Major Divinity ** Resurrection Empowerment *** Self-Power Augmentation Abilities Like all Olympians, Dionysus has had some training in both armed and unarmed combat, though he has rarely participated in combat situations. Paraphernalia Equipment Dionysus sometimes rides upon a tiger domesticated by on wine. He once owned a donkey that could talk. He also owns a pig that turns water upon contact into wine. Relics * Rage of the Gods: Category:Other Gods